Archive of "Aids: Empat lelaki diperiksa di klinik", Berita Harian, 26 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Aids: Empat lelaki diperiksa di klinik SEBUAH klinik untuk mengesan penyakit Aids (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) di Hospital Middle Road mula dibuka semalam dan sejauh ini seramai empat orang lelaki telah menjalani pemeriksaan itu. Menurut doktor yang menjumpai tiga orang yang pertama mempunyai kuman virus Aids di sini, Dr K V Ratnam, sejak pengumnuman mengenai penyakit itu dibuat di sini, lebih dari 50 orang telah pergi ke hospital tersebut kerana khuatir bahawa mereka mempunyai penyakit itu. Bagaimanapun, menurut Dr Ratnam, kebanyakan daripada mereka hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Urnpamanya, salah seorang daripada mereka merasa khuatir sedangkan dia telah mengadakan hubungan dengan seorang lelaki kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu. Klinik itu dibuka dari 8.30 pagi hingga 12.30 tengahari setiap Khamis dan akan juga menjalan pemeriksaan lanjut terhadap mereka yang dikesan mempunyai penyakit itu dan menasihatkan mereka. Dr Ratnam, yang berucap di jamuan tengahari Kelab Rotary Marina City, berkata, kajian di Amerika Syarikat menunjukkan antara 60 dengan 70 peratus daripada mereka yang mempunyai kuman virus Aids adalah pembawa yang sihat. Menahan Sepuluh hingga 30 orang tidak akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit itu manakala lima hingga 10 orang akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang lebih jelas dalam masa dua tahun. Daripada tiga orang yang mempunyai kuman itu di sini, dua tidak mempunyai tanda-tanda Aids manakala seorang lagi adalah pembawa penyakit itu yang sihat. Bagaimanapun, mereka semua boieh merebakkan penyakit itu melalui hubungan jenis. "Kita tidak boleh menahan mereka. Tetapi apa yang boleh dilakukan ialah menasihatkan mereka supaya menggunakan 'sarung' (condoms) andainya mereka mengadakan hubungan jenis. "Walaupun kajian untuk menentukan sama ada penggunaan sarung itu boleh mencegah penyakit itu dari merebak, namun saya berpendapat, peluangnya adalah tipis," kata Dr Ratnam. Beliau juga berkata bahawa mereka akan dinasihatkan supaya jangan menderma darah. Penyakit itu, tambah beliau, tidak lagi hanya dikenali sebagai penyakit yang hanya menyerang wadam. Daripada 7,886 kes penyakit Aids di Amerika Syarikat dari 1 Jun 1980 hingga 21 Januari tahun ini, mangsa tidak terdiri daripada mereka yang tergolong dalam golongan yang mudah mendapat penyakit itu, seperti wadam, orang yang mengidap penyakit darah ataupun pengguna dadah yang keterlaluan. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *"Aids: Empat lelaki diperiksa di klinik", Berita Harian, 26 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles